


In The Meantime

by Annide



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e14 Eye of the Needle, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: While everyone else went after the Carousel Killer at the park, Dani and Ainsley had to stay behind at the station
Relationships: Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly
Kudos: 4





	In The Meantime

“Those extra seconds did it.”

Ainsley blushed. Her brother’s co-worker had just complimented her on her work and she was blushing. She felt like a child seeking validation. It was stupid. She knew she was great at her job, of course she managed to get the Carousel Killer to keep talking long enough for a trace. But for some reason, the fact that Dani had noticed and told her was enough to get her flustered. She turned to Malcolm and gave him her best smug grin.

“And you doubted I could do it.”

“I never... I was only showing concern for my little sister.”

“No offense, Bright, but I think your sister’s doing just fine. You’ll have to learn to let go and trust her.”

“Wow, Mal, I really like your partner. She deserves better than to have to put up with you.”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Malcolm rolled his eyes affectionately. “I’ll leave you two, I’ll see if I can find our mother before she gives a million dollars to a serial killer. Dani, can you text me the location?”

“Consider it done.”

Malcolm left and Ainsley found herself alone with his partner, waiting to see what would happen next. Neither of them could leave until they were certain there wouldn’t be another call. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

“Long day?”

“Let’s just say this was not how I expected my first day reporting from the studio to go.”

“No? You weren’t hoping to discuss murder and family trauma on air with serial killers all day? Shocker.”

Dani was so beautiful, so funny and she seemed so comfortable wherever she went, it made Ainsley nervous. She stepped closer so she could lean on the desk and the proximity took Ainsley’s breath away.

“How would you feel about going out to eat after this? Celebrate your first day in the studio, maybe end it on a better note?”

“Sounds perfect. In the meantime, I think we’ve got a few minutes, do you want to get coffee? What we have in the cafeteria here is far from the best, but the walk there is a nice distraction.”

“Can’t be worse than the precinct’s coffee, and the company might make it worth it.”

A smile spread across Ainsley’s face. She had been having a much more stressful day than she would’ve wanted, but it was looking up. Malcolm and Major Crimes would catch their killer, and she was having coffee with a very attractive detective after she’d been truly helpful to the investigation. She barely even had a thought about what her brother would think of her potentially dating his co-worker. Just the smallest one. He’d tease and pretend to be annoyed by it, but, in the end, he’d be happy for her. If it worked out, plenty could still go wrong. She was already getting ahead of herself. She couldn’t help it, she was excited.

“Here we are, the prestigious ADN cafeteria.”

“You should come by the precinct, see our little kitchen. I think you’d re-evaluate, because to me this looks pretty great.”

“Thankfully, this isn’t why any of us picked our jobs. So, you want coffee or something else?”

“Earl Grey would be great.”

Ainsley got the tea for Dani and poured herself a cup of coffee. She paid and they sat at one of the tables. Late in the afternoon like that, the place was mostly empty. Everyone else was either busy upstairs, out in the field, or cramping as much work as they could in the hopes to make it home at a reasonable hour. It was nice to have a little bit of quiet. It was a nice change of pace from the studio which always bustled with people doing a wide variety of tasks around them.

“So, why did you become a reporter?”

“I always had this drive to look for answers and tell the real story, you know? There were times in my life where people didn’t want anything to do with me because of who my father was, but that’s not something that should matter. What should matter is what I do, who I am, what my story is. I just want to share the truth with people.”

“I get that. You want to forge your own path, and do better than the media who made a spectacle of your family.”

Dani took the time to smell her tea before she took a sip. She closed her eyes, letting herself get enveloped by the scent for a second. It was a little thing, but it made Ainsley’s heart melt.

“Finding answers, figuring out the truth, that’s also something I value. That’s why I became a detective. That and stopping people from hurting others.”

“All while being a badass.”

“Well, helps that I can have a little bit of fun with it.”

They both laughed. They spent another half hour enjoying their hot drinks then walked back up the stairs to the studio. Ainsley was already looking forward to their dinner tonight. She was ready to face whatever else the day had in store for her. Because she felt good and hopeful. She truly believed Dani and her could be good for each other. Even when their plans were put aside and they were forced to take a rain check on their date, Ainsley still thought that. If anything, Dani staying by her side, bringing her coffee and holding her hand while they sat in the hospital’s waiting room proved that this was something worth going for.


End file.
